Discovering Me
by JigokuTenshi834
Summary: One day a stranger comes and takes 14 year old country girl Mikan to Gakuen Alice- A school for kids with weird and crazy powers. Here Mikan makes new friends and learns about the mysterious powers called alices and about her fate as the holder of two of the rarest alices in existence; Nullification and SEC.
1. Chapter 1: Gakuen Alice

"How's this Ojii-chan?" Mikan asked as a table appeared across the room.

"Perfect Mikan, moving furniture is much easier with your teleportation alice." Her grandfather replied with a smile. "Now why don't we have some lunch? I'm sure you're hungry after all that work." The girl grinned widely and was about to rush to the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"I wonder who that is. Were you expecting someone?" She asked curiously as her grandfather walked to the door and out of sight. There was a brief silence before she heard some muffled voices and an extra set of footsteps walking into the living room. Her grandfather walked in, followed by a man with long blonde hair and a cheerful smile of his face.

"Mikan, this is Narumi-sensei, he is here to talk to you," her grandfather introduced.

"To me? But why?" She asked the man.

"Mikan-chan, I'm a teacher at the school Gakuen Alice," Narumi replied.

"Ehh?! You mean that super fancy school in the city? What would you want with me?" He laughed slightly at her reaction before continuing.

"That is just a cover for what we really are, a school for children with special powers; powers like yours." Mikan stared at him wide eyed.

"Really? But why are you here? It can't be just to tell me that," she asked confused, not noticing her grandfather smiling sadly at what would come next.

"Mikan-chan, how would you feel about coming to Gakuen Alice?" Narumi-sensei asked with a smile.

"Eh…? But that would mean leaving Ojii-chan and all my friends… Yadda!" She replied rebelliously.

"Mikan," her grandfather started, speaking for the first time. "I think it would be best if you went, it's a very good school." Mikan stared wide-eyed at her grandfather.

"D-Demo… What about you? Would I ever see you again Ojii-chan?"

"I will be fine and we might not be able to see each other all the time, but there is still letters and phone calls." He replied, trying to coax her into going. Seeing she was still reluctant, he tried a different approach. "Mikan, have I ever told you about how your mother and father met?" She shook her head, wondering why he had asked. "It was at school. He was a teacher and she was a new student who had just transferred in. Everyone was scared of her, but not him. He was the only one who was kind to her and he taught her how to open up to people and make friends. They fell in love and eventually you were born." He smiled at his granddaughters expression; She looked so happy hearing about her parents it made him regret not telling her stories of them more often. "Do you want to guess what school this was?" She looked thoughtful for a moment before her eyes widened.

"You mean… No way! Okaa-san and Otou-san went to Gakuen Alice?! Sugoi!" He smiled at her excitement, already knowing how she would answer his next question.

"Mikan, will you go to Gakuen Alice?"

"Hai!" She replied almost instantly, a cheerful smile on her face. "I'll go pack!" The two men waited until she had disappeared from sight before continuing their conversation.

"She's got her looks but his personality," Narumi stated with a soft smile.

"Hai… You better take care of her Narumi. You and Kazumi were among their most trusted friends." The old man replied in a serious tone.

"Of course, I'll protect her with my life." Their conversation was cut short when Mikan reappeared carrying a backpack and dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. Jumping around on the balls of her feet, the 14 year old looked more like an elementary school student.

"When do we leave?"

* * *

**How was it? I'll explain why Mikan has the teleportation alice soon so just bear with me.  
I'm going to try and stick to schedule but I'm a bit of a procrastinator so… hehe~ please don't kill me if I disappear of the face of the earth for a while :)  
Thanks for reading, please review and tell me what you think. Also I'm looking for a beta so if anyone would like to help I'd be grateful :D**

**BTW if you didn't know who Mikan's grandfather and Narumi were talking about, it was Mikan's parents Yuka and Izumi Yukihara :)**

* * *

_**Dictionary**__**  
Ojii-chan**__: _Grandpa  
_**Yadda: **_Don't want to  
_**Demo: **_But  
_**Okaa-san: **_Mum  
_**Otou-san: **_Dad


	2. Chapter 2: Nullification

"-an-chan… -kan-chan… Mikan-chan!" Narumi called as he shook a sleeping Mikan awake.

"What is it, Narumi-sensei?" She asked sleepily.

"We're here! Welcome to Gakuen Alice!" He replied as he opened her door and stepped back so she could see. Her jaw slackened as she saw the school, sleep totally forgotten. The school grounds were the size of a city and the buildings resembled mansions. The school was surrounded by a large brick wall that opened up at the majestic looking gates.

"_This _is a _school_!?" She asked in disbelief, she had never seen anything like it at all having come from such a small country town.

"Believe it or not, this is Gakuen Alice," Narumi replied with a laugh. "Well then, follow me and I will take you to the principal's office." As they made their way through the school Mikan looked around excitedly, gasping in awe at even the slightest things. After a while a question popped into Mikan's head.

"Ne, Narumi-sensei?"

"Yes Mikan-chan?"

"…Are you a guy?" Narumi paused for a moment before breaking out in tears.

"Hidoi Mikan-chan! I'm a guy, a _guy_!"

* * *

Mikan stared at the large wooden door in front of her. _'Well, here goes…' _She though as she pushed the door open and gazed into the large office. "Ano…"

"Come in," said the man sitting at the desk. She took this as an invite and walked over to the man's desk and sat down. "Welcome to Gakuen Alice, I'm the High School Principal Yukihara."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mikan Sakura," Mikan replied politely.

"I'm told you have the alice of teleportation but I would like to see for myself the alice you possess, so if you wouldn't mind…" He trailed off, focusing more intently on her. A few seconds passed and his eyes widened for a fraction of a second before returning to normal. "Well Sakura-chan, it seems you have another alice." He stated with a slightly forced smile.

"How do you know?" She asked wide-eyed.

"It's one of my alices; the detection alice. I can use it to detect if someone has an alice and what their alice is," the HSP explained.

"Oh~ So, What is it?" She asked in an excited voice.

"It is an alice called the Nullification alice. It allows you to nullify all other alices; a very strong power to have," the principle replied.

"Ehh? I have such a strong alice?" He nodded.

"Yes, and it is very rare too. I only know of one other person who had it."

"Wow~! That's so cool!" She exclaimed happily, not noticing the man's sad expression when he mentioned the other alice user.

"To help you learn how to use it I'm going to put you in the special abilities class instead of the latent abilities class. You'll also be placed into class 2-B with Narumi-sensei."

"My teacher will be Narumi-sensei? Yay~ Demo… What's a special and latent ability?" She asked in confusion.

"Alices are organised into 5 categories. Latent types are those that involve traditional or 'superhero' like abilities such as x-ray vision or flying. Technical types are those where the user experiments or create things such as the invention alice or being able to give stuffed animals souls. Somatic types appear in pheromone or physical activity such as voice control or feet unaffected by gravity. Special abilities are those that don't quite fit into the previous types such as your nullification alice or shadow manipulation."

"There are so many different alices! But you said there were four, what's the fifth type?" Mikan asked.

"The fifth type is the dangerous abilities, which are abilities that are seen as potentially harmful to the teachers and students such as the ice alice or the soul sucking alice. Ability classes meet once a week."

"It sounds fun!" She smiled happily.

"Well then, it's almost time for classes. Narumi-sensei is waiting outside for you."

"Bye bye, Yukihara-Kouchou! Thank-you for telling me about my new alice!" She replied as she ran out of the office. Once he was sure she'd gone, he picked up the phone and dialled the number for the Middle School principle.

"_Hello?"_ The voice on the other end greeted.

"Shiki, it's me."

"_Kazumi? How can I help you?"_

"I just met Sakura Mikan. There's no doubt who she is," Kazumi replied seriously.

"_So it's true then, that she is the daughter of your brother Izumi and Yuka?"_

"Hai, and I'm afraid that she has their alices too; Nullification and Steal Erase Copy (SEC)." He replied in a grim voice.

"_What?! She has both of them? That's crazy! She is a danger to herself!"_ Shiki exclaimed in disbelief at Mikan having inherited such rare- and dangerous- alices from her parents. "_You didn't tell her about them, did you?"_

"No, so far she only knows about her nullification alice. Mikan is under the impression that her she has the nullification and teleportation alices."

"_Teleportation? Where did she get that from?"_ Shiki asked confused.

"I'm guessing it was planned by Izumi and Yuka. Yuka probably inserted it into her in order to disguise the existence of her real alices."

"_It sounds like something they would do." _Shiki said with a slight chuckle, _"what do you plan to do now?"_

"I intend to keep the existence of the SEC alice hidden from her for as long as possible. No one else is to no of the existence of her other alice outside of us two."

"_Of course, we don't know who could be working for the AAO. If that's all then I should be going I have a meeting in 10 minutes, bye." _Shiki said before hanging up. Kazumi hung up the phone before leaning back in his seat and sighing. _'I only hope we can keep her safe…' _He thought. Izumi and Yuka were still causing him trouble, even after death. _'What a troublesome couple.' _He thought with a chuckle.

* * *

**With Mikan**

Mikan stood outside the door to 2-B, fidgeting nervously. Narumi had told her to wait outside the classroom until he called her to come in, but she was sure it had been at least 10 minutes until then. How much longer would he take? Just as this thought crossed her mind she heard her name called. Taking this as her cue she slid open the door and walked inside, not expecting to see what she did. _'This isn't a class, it's a zoo!' _She thought as she stood beside the teacher's desk, watching him try- and fail- to get the classes attention. They seemed to find it entertaining to watch him struggle, going out of their way to act like monkeys; jumping around on tables, throwing paper planes or playing with their alices. Mikan was about to tell him to give up when someone finally noticed her presence. "Oi! Who are you?" One boy called, effectively gaining the rest of the classes' attention and shutting them all up. Seeing this as his chance, Narumi began speaking.

"Class, this is our new student. Why don't you introduce yourself?" He stated.

"I'm Mikan Sakura and I'm 16. Nice to meet you!" She finished with a smile.

"Are there any questions for Miss Sakura?" Narumi asked the class and various people spoke.

"What's your alice?"  
"What ability class are you in?"  
"What's your star class?" Mikan sweat-dropped at the onslaught of questions.

"Now, now class. One at a time please," Narumi scolded and surprisingly, they listened.

"What's you alice?" Asked someone.

"Umm… I have two alices; nullification and teleportation." She replied, earning some whispers around the room. Having two alices wasn't rare, but she was now the only one in the class with two alices. Not to mention she was probably the only nullification alice user in the school.

"What ability class are you in?" Came the next question, asked by Anna.

"I'm in the special abilities class." Again this earned a few murmurs, but not for a good reason. Being in the special class meant being in a loser class and was looked down on by the other classes. "That's lame," someone mumbled though not loud enough for Mikan to hear.

"What star ranking are you?"

"Eh? What's a star ranking?" Mikan asked, unable to answer the question.

"Looks like that idiot Narumi forgot to tell you about it." A voice cut in making Mikan's head snap towards the direction the familiar voice had come from.

"Hotaru…" Mikan breathed out as her eyes met those of her childhood friend. She immediately grinned and ran over to her friend, tackling her in a hug. Imagine the classes surprise when said girl didn't shoot her with the dreaded baka gun but instead _returned _her hug.

"Long time no see, Mikan," she greeted.

"Un! I missed you, Hotaru~" Mikan replied, nuzzling Hotaru with her cheek. After a minute, Hotaru's 'Ice Queen' personality returned and Mikan was threatened with being shot at with a baka gun if she didn't let go. "So what _are _star rankings?"

"You can have either no star, 1, 2, 3 stars or special star. Your ranking depends on your alice strength and control, and your academic scores. The higher your ranking, the more rabbits you receive," Hotaru explained.

"Rabbit's? They give you _bunnies_ here!? COOL!" Mikan replied excitedly, not noticing the boxing glove coming towards her until she was sprawled out on the floor and the word 'baka' was ringing through her ears.

"Idiot. Rabbits are the money here, not animals. It seems you haven't gotten smarter in the time I've been away."

"Hotaru-chan, hidoi!" Mikan cried childishly. Hotaru just ignored her and turned to Narumi-sensei.

"So? What's Mikan's star rank?"

"Ah, that will be decided later. We have to see what her academic scores and the strength of her alice are like." He replied, nervous under Hotaru's gaze. But before she had the chance to torture him further the bell rang and he was dashing out of the classroom, literally saved by the bell. The students continued talking, barely recognising the absence of their teacher until the door slammed open and in walked everybody's _favourite _maths teacher, frog and all.

* * *

**Sooo~? How was it? Good, bad, totally horrible? Please tell me :) I'd love to hear your opinions and ideas~**

* * *

_**Dictionary:  
**__**Ano: **_Umm_  
__**Kouchou: **_Principle


	3. Chapter 3: Natsume

"Hello class," Jinno-sensei greeted as the class quickly shuffled back to their seats. Mikan stood standing at the front of the class, unsure of where to stand. Noticing this, Jinno-sensei turned and looked at her with a glare. "Who are you? I haven't seen you before."

"Ano… I'm Mikan Sakura, a new student," Mikan replied nervously.

"Well new girl, I expect you to be seated once I walk into this room. Or are you trying to be the centre of attention?" He sneered at her.

"No! I just haven't been given somewhere to sit…"

"Is that so? And did you not think to go find an empty seat? Oh well, I shall let you off with a warning as it is your first day, but don't let me catch you misbehaving again. Go sit in the back near the window." He ordered before turning to the black board and writing up some ridiculous formula, leaving Mikan to wander to her new seat while thinking murderous thoughts about her new teacher. She'd never really liked maths anyway, and what was with that weird frog?

**Lunch Time**

Mikan wandered around the school grounds, rather than meeting her new classmates, she decided to take a break and learn more about her new home. She passed behind a building and came across a very large, very beautiful sakura tree, whose petals where being blown in the wind creating a magical feeling. She gasped at the sight, unconsciously stepping closer to it. She was so mesmerised by the tree that she didn't notice the person lying beneath it until she was face down in the grass.

"Itai!" She cried as she sat up, rubbing her head.

"What the hell was that for, Polka?" A voice asked from behind her. Mikan turned around and saw two piercing crimson eyes staring at her.

"Ah! Gomen! I didn't realise you were- Wait… Polka…?" Mikan paused for a few seconds before her eyes widened and her face reddened. "HENTAI!" She screamed, loud enough for the entire school to hear.

"Ow, Polka! No need to scream so loud!" The boy replied in irritation.

"You looked!" Mikan exclaimed tears brimming.

"It's not like there was much to see anyway. Besides, who are you?" He replied in a bored tone.

"I'm Mikan Sakura! Nice to meet you, Hentai-san," she greeted happily, making the boy's eyebrow twitch, _'Hentai…san?'_

"The names Natsume Hyuuga, not Hentai."

"Okay, Natsume-Hentai," she replied stubbornly, making his eyebrow twitch once again.

"Stop calling me that, Polka."

"Yadda," she replied, sticking her tongue out.

"Polka,"

"Natsume-Hentai,

"_Polka,"_

"Natsume-Hentai,"

"Polka!"

"Yes?" At that moment he felt like screaming. Never had he met a girl so stubborn and air-headed. Usually girls fawned over him, but not this one. Pinching the bridge on his nose he decided to give up and let her have her way… For now at least. Caught up in his thoughts, Natsume failed to hear the bell ring until Mikan pointed it out.

"Ah! Lunch is over already? I'm going to miss class! Ja ne, Natsume-Hentai!" She waved as she ran off. Leaving him once again to his thoughts. _'Odd girl…'_

**Tadaa~ I know it's short but I needed a way for Natsume and Mikan to meet so here it is! How was it? **

_**Dictionary:  
**__**Sakura tree: **__Cherry blossom tree  
__**Itai: **__Ow  
__**Gomen: **__Sorry  
__**Hentai: **__Pervert  
__**Ja ne: **__See you_


	4. Chapter 4: Ruka chuu and SA

**I'm SOOOO sorry! I just realised I forgot to post my last chappie T.T i just realised when I went to post this one~! Please don't kill me~**

* * *

"Ohayo minna-san~" Mikan chirped as she entered the classroom, getting various greetings in return. It had been a week since she transferred and she was fitting right in. The class was welcoming and she was quick to make friends, she even had a few admirers though it wasn't surprising. No one could deny she was pretty with her pale skin, long silky brown hair and golden hazel eyes. "Hi guys~" Mikan said as she walked over to her group of friends.

"Hi, Mikan-chan!" Anna and Nonoko greeted.

"Hi Mikan," Sumeri greeted, frowning at her nickname. "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"Hello, Sakura-chan," Ruka smiled as Mikan sat down at her seat.

"Hi, Natsume-Hentai," she smiled making his eyebrow twitch before turning back to the front as the teacher walked in.

"Alright minna-san, turn to page 342 in your text books. Today we are going to learn about the history of the fork," Their teacher said in greeting, earning groans from the whole class. This was going to be a long day.

:::

* * *

Mikan stretched as she stood up from her desk. The 2 periods the class spent learning about the history of spoons had most of the class asleep and drooling on their desks within 10 minutes.

"What do we have next?" Mikan asked as she joined her friends.

"Um… Alice ability classes are next, yay!" Anna chirped happily.

"Eh~ Are they really that fun?" Mikan asked excitedly. Anna nodded before one of the boys cut in.

"What class are you in, Sakura-san?" Iinchou asked her.

"Special abilities class," she replied with a smile.

"If you like I can show you where they are," Ruka smiled, making Mikan pause.

"Ehh? They aren't in here? What am I going to do? This school is so big, I'm going to get lost and have to wander for days until someone finds me- _If _someone finds me! What if they don't? What if I'm left to die, my body rotting for years until someone finds me?! Waaa Hotaru! I'm gonna die~!" She cried, latching onto her best friend.

_**Baka! Baka! Baka!**_

"Itai! Hotaru, what was that for?!" Mikan cried as she nursed the large bump on her head.

"Nogi just said he'd show you where your class is you idiot."

"Ah! That's right! Arigatou Ruka-pyon~ you saved my life!" She cried dramatically making the group sweat-drop.

"Pyon…?" Ruka mumbled in confusion as Mikan continued rambling on.

:::

* * *

"This way Sakura-san," Ruka directed as Mikan moved to turn the wrong way. Again.

"Hehe~ Thanks Ruka-pyon~" She chimed as she skipped along beside him. Ruka fidgeted for a bit before Mikan noticed." What's up, Ruka-pyon?"

"A-ano… Never mind, it's not really my business." He replied flustered. Mikan waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't worry, Ruka-pyon. You can ask me anything."

"O-Okay then… Why did you transfer in, in the middle of the year?" He asked quickly.

"Oh that's all? Narumi-sensei came to my house and asked me to come here." She replied happily. Ruka's eye's widened slightly. It wasn't unheard of for a student to be asked to join rather than enrol, but it wasn't very common either.

"You mean your parents didn't enrol you?" He asked.

"Iie, my parents died when I was little so I live with Jii-chan now. He's never even mentioned changing schools, really I think that Narumi-sensei's visit really surprised him…" Mikan rambled, not noticing Ruka freeze.

"Hontoni gomenasai!" Ruka called as he bowed deeply, breaking Mikan's chain of thought.

"Eh…?"

"I'm really sorry Sakura-chan! I didn't know that your parents were…" He trailed off.

"Dead?" She finished making Ruka look at her in surprise. _How does she say it so calmly?_  
"Don't worry about it Ruka-pyon," she smiled. "I've been sad and mourned already, now I'm moving on. I have jii-chan, and I know Otou-san and Okaa-san are watching over me. Crying's not going to change anything," she finished, smiling. Standing there smiling, Mikan was surprised when Ruka came up and hugged her.

"R-Ruka-pyon?" She asked in shock.

"You're strong, Sakura-chan, but everybody cries, you don't need to hold it in. We're here for you- _I'm _here for you." He said before pulling back, a soft smile on his face.

"Thank-you Ruka-pyon, but really, I'm fine." Mikan said. Ruka- finally realising exactly what he'd just done- flushed a bright pink and continued walking stiffly until they reached Mikan's class. Ruka nodded a quick good-bye and began walking off, still embarrassed by his display of affection, but before he had a chance to escape Mikan grabbed his wrist and planted a quick kiss on his cheek. Ruka froze and went from pink to beetroot red, steam pouring out from his ears.

"S-S- Sakura-chan?"

"Arigatou, Ruka-pyon. It's nice to know I have people there for me." Mikan stated softly before turning around and walking into her classroom, leaving Ruka to stand there like a very red, empty shell.

:::

* * *

**Bang!**

Mikan walked into the SA classroom and almost had a heart attack when the party poppers went off and people jumped out yelling "Welcome to the SA!"

"Kyaaa!" She screamed falling backwards, making someone burst out laughing.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you," a girl said holding her hand out to her. Mikan looked up at the owner of the hand and found someone a few years older than herself with red hair and a kind smile plastered on her face.

"It's okay," Mikan replied, accepting the hand offered.

"I'm Misaki Harada," the red-head greeted.

"And I'm Tsubasa Andou," a boy cut in, rubbing her head childishly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Sikan Makura…! I mean Mikan Sakura!" She replied cheerfully, making the group sweat-drop. Did they break her or something?

"Welcome to the Special abilities, Mikan-chan! What alice do you have? Mine's the doppelgänger alice." Misaki said, demonstrating her alice and making the girl watch in awe.

"Waa! That's so cool! I've got teleportation and Nullification," Mikan chirped.

"He~ That's pretty rare! I've got the Shadow Manipulation alice. If I step on someone's shadow, I can make them do whatever I want! Cooler than the doppelgänger alice, isn't it?" Tsubasa stated, trying to impress the girl.

**Thud!**

"OW! Misaki what was that for?!" He cried out when a fist landed on his head.

"Stop flirting with girls younger than you, you pedo!" She scolded before ignoring his whimpers and turning back to Mikan. "We have a teacher but he's not here often."

"Why's that?" Mikan asked.

"Well he has the Time Travel alice, but his control is a bit… Lacking. He just pops in and out whenever."

"What's his name?"

"Noda-" Misaki was cut off by the sudden appearance of a man, who seemed to come from thin air.

"Nani…? Oh I'm back! Hello everyone!" The mysterious person greeted.

"Noda-sensei! It's been a while," Misaki greeted. "Mikan this is Noda-sensei, the SA moderator."

"Nice to meet you, Mikan-chan." The man- Noda- greeted.

"Nice to meet you too, Noda-sensei!" She said as he went to shake her hand.

"Mikan, maybe you shouldn't do tha-" Tsubasa's warning was too late as Mikan and Nodacchi had already disappeared, thanks to the later's alice.

"…Think they'll be back anytime soon?" He asked the red=head beside him.

"Let's just hope they haven't gone somewhere like Ancient Eygypt," she sighed.

:

* * *

"Ne… Where are we?" A confused Mikan asked the teacher beside her. One minute she was standing in the classroom and the next she was here. Now if only she could figure out exactly where here _was_…

"Ah! I know this place!" The man beside her suddenly called out, giving her a shock. "Follow me, we're in the Northern forest. Lucky we didn't travel outside the school grounds, _that _would've been trouble." And so Mikan spent the next hour following her new teacher back towards civilization. _Yay_.

* * *

**Tadaa~ How was it? A little RukaxMikan in there for a certain reviewer out there :) I hope it was okay for you **_**TophFan**_**, I'm not used to RxM so, hehe~**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, commented or followed, I love you guys 3  
I love all my other readers too! Thanks for your support**

**R&R, **_**JigokuTenshi834 **_**out!**


	5. Chapter 5: Time Travel

_Rustle, rustle._

"Itai!" Mikan cried as she stepped out of a bush, only to be scratched on the face by a branch. The girl looked around at her surroundings as she rubbed her red cheek. "Ne, Noda-sensei, where are we?" Said teacher gave no reply and Mikan turned to face him. "Noda-sensei~!" She called but it was no use, he was staring wide-eyed at something across from them. Mikan followed his gaze and her eyes landed on a group of people.

They were high school students if their yellow uniforms were anything to go by, save for one man who was neatly dressed in a suit. _A teacher…_ Said man was standing rather close to a girl who looked much like Mikan herself, with brown hair and hazel eyes. Mikan tuned in to their conversation, just barely managing to hear what was being said.

"Mou! You guys are so mean!" The girl said to the small group as her face went red.

"Just admit it Yuka! You like Yukihara sensei!" A boy with brownish grey hair and closed eyes teased. The teacher blushed slightly and the girls face proceeded to turn even redder than before.

"Shut up, baka!" She cried in embarrassment before beginning to chase after the boy who had already started running. The group followed after the two, leaving Mikan and Noda-sensei standing at the end of the forest.

"Yuka…" Mikan heard softly from beside her.

"Hm?" She turned questioningly to the teacher. He seemed to snap out of it and slipped on a smile that seemed somewhat forced.

"Nothing, Mikan-chan! Now how about we go find the others?" He chimed, taking the girls hand. They walked in the direction of the SA classroom while chatting. Nodacchi could only hope that the young girl beside him was too distracted by their conversation to notice the slight warping of the world around them as they slipped from the past back into their own time. Mikan didn't need to know about the things that went on back then. _No, he couldn't save Yuka but he would surely save this girl. _

By the time Mikan and Noda had reached the SA classroom, classes were over and the day had finished making Mikan want to cry.

"Sorry about that Mikan-chan, you didn't get to have fun on your first day in this class," Noda-sensei sighed sadly.

"It's okay Noda-sensei! I had lots of fun today! Even though we got lost, the forest was really pretty, and I got to time travel for the first time! Although we didn't really go to another time so it was more like teleporting…" She finished, mumbling. Noda sweat-dropped at her musings before replying.

"I suppose you should head back to your room now that classes are over."

"I guess so… Bye, Noda-sensei," she said waving as she began walking off.

"Bye, Mikan," he replied. When she was out of sight he let the smile disappear from his face and a frown replace it instead. _I will keep her safe, Yuka…_

:::

* * *

Mikan hummed an unknown tune as she walked back to her room. She was merrily walking along, entranced by her surroundings. So much so, that she didn't realise the obstacle that was blocking her path until she had slammed into it.

"Itai!" She cried again for the second time that afternoon. She looked up at the offending object and found a head of strawberry blond hair.

"Watch where you going-" Luna stopped mid-sentence when she realised just who it was that ran into her. "Oh look girls," she smirked, addressing her followers, "it's _her_. Maybe I should apologise to her~ After all, she does think she's better than us." Luna said mockingly.

"No I-" Mikan started, only to be cut-off by Luna.

"Listen here Sakura. Don't you dare try and take Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun away from us. We are better than you and you should be honoured we're even talking to you, got it? Stop acting like you're all that just because you have some rare alice. Stay away from my soon-to-be boyfriend or else!" She hissed, grabbing Mikan's collar and shoving her to the ground before walking away.

Mikan stared in confusion and minor fear after the girl, only snapping out of it when she had left her sight. Standing up and brushing herself off, Mikan continued walking back to her dorm, wincing slightly at the grazed knee she now had. In slight pain and confusion, Mikan opened the door to the dorm and made her way to the elevator, lost in thought. What _was _a soon-to-be boyfriend anyway?"

:::-:::

* * *

**Okay, done~ :) I know it was short and more of filler then anything, but it's important for later on. Anyway it's like 10:30pm and I'm too tired to care about the small stuff.**

**I know I've disappeared for a couple of weeks but I've been busy! …Okay that sounded lame, even to me, but it's true! I had 3 assignments due and my internet wasn't working half of last week and I had 3 birthday parties and I think you get it. But as a sorry gift I'll probably post another chapter either tomorrow or on Friday :D**

**Thanks for reading, R&R please.  
Sayonara from **_**JigokuTenshi834~**_


	6. Chapter 6: Central Town

Mikan adjusted her blue skirt slightly to cover one of the many cuts and bruises she had acquired over the last week, before sliding the door open and greeting the class as per usual.

"Ohayo, Mina-san!" She called as she walked into the class. Making her way over to her friends, Mikan made sure to steer clear of the blue eyed, strawberry blonde that was glaring at her from across the room.

"Hi, Mikan-chan!" Anna and Nonoko greeted the girl, tearing her attention away from the girl across the room. Mikan gave a quick smile before jumping into the conversation. Feeling something in her eye, Mikan rubbed it in hope that the offending object would leave, not noticing her friends stop talking to stare at her. Finally noticing the group's stares she spoke.

"What?"

"Oi, Sakura, what happened to your face?" Koko asked.

"What do you mean? Is there something wrong with my face?!" She asked, panicking.

"It's all bruised! What happened?!" Sumeri asked in shock, and Mikan froze. She couldn't tell them what was happening with Luna. No. If she did then they might get involved and end up hurt because of her.

"Oh that? Hehe~ I fell down the stairs yesterday on my way back to my room. Looks like I rubbed of the make-up I used to cover it just now~" She replied with a chuckle, hoping they would buy her story. Luckily for her they seemed to and she let out a sigh of relief, not noticing the crimson eyes trained suspiciously on the purple bruise that lined her face. Mikan focused back on the groups' conversation.

"Do you want to go tomorrow? There's a pair of shoes I've been dying to get!" Sumeri chirped, earning a groan from the guys.

"You're not going to make us carry your bags a gain are you? Last time we never even got to go to one store! Us guys want to buy stuff too!" Kitsu cried and the other boys nodded.

"Fine, you wimps, we'll go to some of your stores too, though god only knows what you guys would want to buy after what happened last time," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! It's not my fault that that man eating plant I bought tried to eat you!" Koko cried indignantly.

"Or Ruka-kun's rabbit, or my new ingredients or Iinchou's arm?" Anna continued.

"…"

"That's what we thought," the three girls replied in sync leaving a defeated Koko to mull in his sadness.

"S-so guys, are we going on Saturday?" Ruka cut in, trying to distract them from killing Koko.

"Of course, Ruka-kun!" Sumeri replied, smiling sweetly and making the boys shudder at her 180 in attitude. _Demon! _They thought in sync. Mikan chose this moment to cut in.

"Wait! Where are you going?" She asked in total confusion.

"Central town," Iinchou replied with a smile. Mikan tilted her head in confusion.

"What's that?"

"That's right; you've never been before, Sakura-chan…" Ruka stated in realisation.

"Central town is the shopping town of Gakuen Alice; anything you need, they'll have it." Sumeri explained.

"Everything there is made from students here using their alices, so you'll find a lot of interesting things there," Nonoko continued.

"Eh~! That sounds so cool! I want to go!" Mikan cried with sparkling eyes. "Can I come too?"

"Of course you can! But you'll need to wait until we get some rabbits from Narumi-sensei, we should get them today." Anna said, just in time for Narumi to burst into the room with the cry of,

"I've got rabbits~" Making the class rush to surround him. Mikan, not able to get past the crowd, waited at the back of the group, waiting for her name to be called. "Mikan-chan~" He called, and handed her a white envelope when she stepped up to him. "Your star ranking has been decided; You are officially a two star! Here are your 50 rabbits~" Mikan took the envelope and her new stars back to her friends with a large grin.

"Sugoi, Sakura-chan! Getting two stars straight away is really impressive!" Ruka said.

"Yeah! Congratulations, Mikan-chan!" Anna and Nonoko chimed. Mikan smiled proudly before moving back to her seat for the next class, her two stars now stuck on the collar of her shirt for all to see.

:::

* * *

"Sugoi!" Mikan cried in awe as she stepped of the bus. "_This _is Central Town?!" The group trailing behind her smiled at her childish antics as she moved from store to store at the speed of light. "Ooo~ that top is so pretty! Wow, that plant dispenses soda! Cool, it's a talking pencil!" This was how Mikan spent her next hour, finding at least one thing in every shop that interested her. Finally, once her excitement had died down a little, the rest of the gang caught up with her.

"Mikan, slow down!" Anna cried, panting.

"Ehehe~ Gomen mina~ everything is just so amazing!"

"Well can you be amazed a little less spastically? I can't feel my legs!" Koko cried. Apologizing, Mikan calmed down a bit before continuing to shop, this time with the rest of the group too. They ended up going to the book-shop where Natsume and Koko bought some manga and Yuu bought some books, the pet shop for Ruka to buy some rabbit treats, a tool shop for Hotaru, the bakery for Anna, and clothing shops for Sumeri, Nonoko and Mikan. Lots of clothing shops.

"Aw man! Didn't you guys say we wouldn't have to carry your bags this time?" Kitsune whined as the boys lugged the hundreds of bags the girls had made them carry behind them.

"What are you complaining about? You go to go to your stores didn't you?" Sumeri snapped. Mikan sweat-dropped at her reply and had decided to pity the boys who looked dead right about now.

"Why don't we go get something to eat? I'm sure I saw a café here somewhere." The boys looked at her like she was their saviour and Mikan once again sweat-dropped at her friends before leading the way to the café.

The group entered the little shop and the poor boys immediately dropped the bags and sat down with sighs of relief. The girls then followed them and sat down in the remaining seats of their large table. Mikan looked around at the store they had entered. It was called 'Café Petit' and was decorated with frills and ribbons in pastel colours, and little cakes and stuffed animal lined the walls of the store. All in all, it was a store that the boys usually wouldn't be caught dead in… Not that they seemed to care as they gulped down the glasses of water their waiter had brought. Once the boys had revived themselves the group ordered their food. Mikan ordered strawberry shortcake, Anna and Nonoko went for Macaroons, Sumeri got a cheese cake, Ruka a carrot cake that he shared with Usa-chan (the rabbit), Natsume just got an iced coffee, Koko and Kitsu got sherbet ice-cream and Iinchou got a green tea roll. Once they had enjoyed their food, and the boys had rested their dying feet, the group decided to leave.

"Why don't we split up and go to the stores we want and meet back at the bus stop later?" Koko asked hopefully.

"But what about the bags!" Sumeri exclaimed.

"Ano… Maybe I could teleport them back to our rooms?" Mikan supplied. The boys nodded in sync before staring at Sumeri, waiting for her approval.

"Fiiiine, see you guys later." She replied, rolling her eyes. Once the bags were teleported into each individual's room, the group split up into smaller groups before heading in opposite directions. Anna and Nonoko went to look at more clothes, Sumeri wondered off mumbling something about sparkly shoes, Koko and Kitsu wondered off into a jokes shop and Natsume and Ruka wandered off to who knows where, leaving Mikan on her own. She wandered around for a while without paying attention to where she was going, and when she finally decided to pay attention, she found herself in a dark alleyway alone. _Great. _ Hearing voices at the end of the alley Mikan moved forward, hoping someone would be there to guide her in the right direction. As she got closer the voices got louder and the people came into view.

There was a group of boys -high school students if there yellow uniforms where anything to go by- surrounding a child with silver hair. _Youichi-kun? _Mikan had only seen the small boy a handful of times, all with Natsume, but she was sure that the boy was him. After all, how many kids had _silver hair_? It can't have been that common. Mikan focused on their conversation, wondering what the boys would want with the boy.

"Give us your money brat, or else," one ordered, intimidating the smaller boy. Youichi just ignored him defiantly. "Didn't you hear me brat? I said 'give us your money!'" the elder repeated more forcefully, pulling his hand into a fist. Mikan gasped and ran forward in an attempt to stop them. She rammed into the boy threatening to hit Youichi, quickly grabbed his hand and kept running.

"Old hag?" The boy asked in confusion, but Mikan was too focused on running for her life to notice the insult.

"Hold on tight, Youichi!" She told him before using her alice to teleport them out of there. When the bright flash of light had died down, Youichi had to wait a minute to regain his balance before looking around. Mikan had teleported them out of the alley and to a park in central town, where Mikan was currently resting under a tree. The effort of running so fast and then teleporting the both of them out of there making her slightly tired. Youichi looked at the girl and then back at his surroundings, spotting a stall not far away. He disappeared for a minute, leaving Mikan to think he had walked off again, only to re-appear 5 minutes later with a box in his hand with the word 'Holawon' printed across the side. He handed the box to her before plopping down beside her.

"What's this?" Mikan asked as she opened the box. Inside were the cutest, most fluffy looking candies she had ever seen. She shoved one in her mouth and let out a sigh of happiness as it melted on her tongue. "This Holawon is great! What's it for, Youichi?" She asked the boy beside her who was being thanks.

"…Thanks for before…" He replied quietly, avoiding the girl's eyes. Letting out a girly squeal, Mikan tackled the boy in a hug.

"So cute!" She cried as she squished the boy. As he began to fear for his life, Youichi was saved by the entrance of a panting Natsume and Ruka.

"Youichi! Where have you been?" Natsume asked with a scowl.

"She saved me from some high school kids who were trying to take my money." Youichi answered, gesturing to the girl beside him. Natsume's gazed moved to the brunette for a minute.

"…Thanks…" He said with a nod of his head before turning back to the silver-headed boy. "C'mon, it's almost time to go." He started walking away and Youichi hopped up and followed after him.

"Bye, Onee-chan!"

"Thank you for looking after him, Sakura-chan," Ruka added before trailing after the two. Mikan's smiled remained long after they left and stayed on all the way until she reached her room. She had a great day; she explored Central Town, she helped Youichi, she discovered the world's most heavenly best candy, she got a thank-you out of the perverted, unsmiling plank of wood that was Natsume Hyuuga and she bought a really cute skirt. Yep, good day.

:::

* * *

**Here it is~ I'm pretty sure this is like the longest chapter I've ever written, so I really hope you like it! :D**

**Thanks to all the reviewers, favouriters and followers, love you guys~ 3  
-**_**JigokuTenshi834**_


	7. Chapter 7: Steal Erase Copy

Mikan skipped along as she made her way to meet the others for lunch. As she moved along the path, she spotted a butterfly flying past and, being Mikan, got distracted and decided to follow it.

"Matte! Butterfly-san!" She cried as she chased after it. When the butterfly got too far out of her reach, Mikan gave up with a sigh. Mikan turned to continue on her way to meet her friends but soon realised that she was lost. "…Where am I?" She walked around for a while and eventually ended up in a clearing. Sighing she planted herself on a log and rested her sore feet. Mikan heard the sound of rustling leaves and quickly turned to look behind her.

"Look what the cat dragged in, girls," the person said as they stepped into the clearing.

"Luna!" Mikan cried.

"Glad to know you remember me, then again, I am unforgettable," she boasted, the group of 9 or so girls behind her nodding in agreement. Mikan didn't reply, choosing to take a few steps away from Luna instead. "Aww! Look girls, little Mikan is afraid of me!" She cooed, "smart girl, isn't she?" Luna continued with a glare, stepping closer to Mikan. "You obviously didn't understand me when I said to stay away from Natsume, you little bitch," she screamed, finishing her sentence with a slap to Mikan's face. Mikan braced her throbbing cheek before glaring as hard as she could at her.

"What makes you think you can boss me around Luna? _You don't own me,_" Mikan replied spitefully. Luna's face filled with shock before changing to a look of rage.

"You bitch! I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget!" Luna glared at Mikan before activating her alice of soul sucking. She waited a few moments before looking confused. "Why isn't it working!?" Mikan looked confused for a moment before realising what had happened.

"I have the nullification alice Luna, alices don't work on me!" She teased with a smirk on her face.

"Fine, if I can't use my alice on you then I'll use it on them!" Luna replied before turning her alice on the group of girls behind her. Their eyes seemed to go dull and bite marks appeared on their necks as Luna assumed control of them. "Girls, get her!" Mikan's eyes filled with fear as the group of girls closed in on her. Pain shot through her as soon as the various fists and legs made contact, and Mikan quickly fell to the ground. She braced herself for the remaining hits and closed her eyes tightly. When she felt nothing, she slowly slid them open. Standing in front of her were eight people and beside her, helping her stand, was a ninth.

"Natsume, minna-san!" Mikan exclaimed, surprised that her friends had come. "How did you guys…"

"Did you really think we wouldn't notice?" Natsume asked crimson eyes boring into her own.

"Ehh?"

"The bruises, Mikan!" Anna continued.

"You don't get bruises like that from tripping," Nonoko continued.

"Demo…" Mikan tried to cut in but failed miserably.

"Not to mention how you avoided Luna," Hotaru cut in. "Knowing you, you would have usually jumped at the chance to make a new friend." Mikan stared at her friends, eyes wide in surprise.

"Hate to interrupt your little moment here but I have lives to ruin so can we get this over and done with?" The blonde asked scornfully. Luna motioned for the girls to attack and they moved forward, engaging the group in a fight. Natsume, who was still by her side, told her to stay put before running to help fight against the unusually strong group of girls. Mikan watched on sadly as her friends fought for her, wincing at every hit that managed to land on them. She would have helped too if not for the pain shooting through her most likely broken foot and Natsume's instructions to stay where she was. Luna- much like Mikan- was watching the fight from the other side of the clearing, frowning as her girls were slowly overwhelmed and began collapsing. When the remaining girl had fallen, Luna's look of confidence turned into one of fear before she hid it.

"Oh? You're better than I thought you were, looks like I have underestimated you. I shall return for the true fight at a later date. This was just a test, nothing compared to my real strength. Next time I shall come out victorious. Ohohoho~! (mean girl laughter)" She moved to run away, back into the safety of the trees, but was stopped by the group in front of her.

"Not so fast, Koizumi," Koko said. Luna panicked before activating her alice in an attempt to distract them so she could make her escape. Her attention turned on the object of her fury and she smirked.

"Looks like that nullification alice wasn't all that great, Sakura!" The group- confused by Luna's words- turned their attention to the girl behind them, leaving Luna to escape. Mikan was now sprawled out on the ground, panting and obviously paler than before.

"Luna must have used her alice on her before Mikan could use her nullification. If we don't do something she will die," Hotaru stated, worry beginning to show on her usually calm face. At that the group started to panic and failed to notice the soft glowing coming from her hands.

"Ano… What's happening?" Ruka asked, pointing to Mikan's closed fist. The group stared for a few minutes until the glowing faded. The object of their attention started to twitch before sitting up, rubbing her eyes while yawning.

"What happened? What did I miss?" Looking around the group frantically. They just continued to stare at her causing her to worry even more. "What's wrong? Why are you all staring at me like that?!" The group snapped out of it and gestured to her closed fist.

"Sakura… Open your fist would ya?" Koko asked and the girl complied, confusion etched onto her face.

"Why- Ehh! How did this get here?" Mikan exclaimed holding the black stone up for everyone to see. Everyone's eyes widened, is that what the glowing was?

"Maybe we should talk to the principal, he'll probably be able to tell us what this is," Yuu suggested to the baffled group before him. The group nodded in agreement, save for Mikan who was still staring at them with total confusion plastered on her face.

"Maybe we should fill Mikan-chan in…" Anna suggested as she watched the girl become more confused by the second.

"Good idea, let's fill her in on our way tho the middle school principals office." Hotaru agreed. Mikan, who couldn't walk, had to be carried there. The group decided Natsume was to carry the girl and began walking towards the MSP's office, leaving them behind. Natsume, seeing that there was no room for argument, resigned himself to his job and effortlessly picked Mikan up and set her on his back and gave her a piggy back ride, moving to catch up with the group ahead of them. Mikan was blushing profusely at Natsume's supposedly chivalrous act.

"Polka, you're heavy," Natsume remarked as he adjusted her position slightly. Blush immediately disappearing, Mikan was filled with rage.

"Natsume you baka!"

:::

* * *

Mikan was surprised at the information the group had given her. It wasn't every day that you're told your hand had been glowing in your sleep. It had taken some convincing but Hotaru had somehow managed to convince the receptionist that they had an important issue to discuss with the principal and that she should let them through. No one really wanted to know how Hotaru had managed to convince the girl, all they knew was that whatever it was, it was bad enough to make the girl go pale as a sheet and shakily tell the principal that he had some visitors before passing out.

They knocked on the large door and waited for the person inside to welcome them in. Mikan, to tell the truth, was rather nervous. When she first came to the school she had talked to the principal of the high school division for reasons unknown to her. She hadn't thought to ask why she was talking to the HSP when she was in the middle school division at the time, but now she was more than a little curious. The curiosity was pushed aside by the more confronting feeling of fear. She was about to talk to a random stranger about the glowing of her hand and the mysterious appearance of the black stone which was currently burning a hole in her pocket **(A/N figuratively not literally ;P)**. _Then again, he isn't a total stranger _she supposed. He was her principal and she should trust him, after all, they wouldn't make someone who couldn't keep a secret principal of a school whose real purpose was kept a secret from the _entire world_. With her new confidence, Mikan made Natsume open the door -seeing as she was gripping onto him for dear life from her position on his rather high up (to her) back- as soon as they heard the words "enter" from inside the office.

The man sitting at the desk looked reasonably young, mid-twenties maybe? And had light brown hair. He looked rather surprised at the sight before him. Who wouldn't be surprised when a group of ten entered your office looking rather beat up with their dirty and torn uniforms, and one (with a rather large bruise appearing on her leg) being carried into his office.

"Please take a seat," he gestured to the seats in front of him after getting over the initial shock. Natsume immediately moved forward and (kind of) softly dropped Mikan down into one of the chairs before standing behind her chair. There were only enough chairs for half of them to sit down so the boys let the girls take the seats while they stood.

"Ano… Hello, my name is Mikan Sakura," Mikan greeted him.

"So you're the new student Kazumi was telling me about! It's nice to have such a rare alice in my division. Nice to meet you Mikan, my name is Shiki Masachika," He smiled at the girl in front of him. So this was _her _daughter. He had missed the opportunity to meet her when she first came to the academy. He and Kazumi had decided that they should let Kazumi see if she had any of her parents' rare alices, and it was a smart decision too. The girls nullification alice would surely have appeared on its own later, but if they hadn't found out about her SEC alice then who knows what could of happened. Many would kill for that alice, but now that they knew about they could protect her when it became known that she had the rare alice. "So what can I do for you, Mikan?"

"We got into a bit of a fight with some other students," Nonoko started.

"I assume that's why you all look like that and why you," Shiki turned to Mikan, "have a rather large bruise on your leg which has started swelling quite a bit," Mikan nodded. "May I ask who these other students are?"

"Luna Koizumi was leading a group of girls from various classes. They attacked Sakura-chan and we stepped in to help," Yuu offered.

"I see, well I will see to it that these girls a dealt with immediately. Bullying is not tolerated in this school and-"

"Matte! Don't punish those other girls, it wasn't their fault!" Mikan cut in.

"Mikan, of course it is their fault. They knew perfectly well what they were doing." The MSP continued, trying to convince the girl in front of him the girls deserved punishment.

"No they didn't! Luna was controlling them! She has that soul alice thingy right? I saw her use it on them. They had no idea what they were doing!" Mikan defended.

"So she used her soul sucking alice on them? Well that certainly changes things… It seems that the one responsible for the commotion is Luna Koizumi. I will deal with her immediately. Is that all you needed?" The principal told them.

"No, actually, it isn't," Sumeri stated and the MSP raised his eyebrow at them.

"Our main reason for coming here was actually something else," Kitsune told him.

"And what is this something else?" Shiki asked.

"Before Luna got away she managed to catch Mikan by surprise and use her alice on her before she could nullify it. She tried to suck Mikan's soul and kill her." Hotaru explained, the principal turned to Mikan in shock.

"She used her alice on you? How do you feel? Any signs of dizziness? Nausea?" He asked concernedly.

"That's the thing, there's none of that." Hotaru continued, drawing the MSP's attention back to her. "At least not anymore."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"When Luna used her alice on Mikan, Mikan collapsed and was definitely effected by Luna's alice. However, before the alice could take full effect, something happened. Mikan's hand started glowing and after a few minutes stopped, then Mikan woke up."

"She woke up after having her soul sucked?!" Hotaru nodded.

"When she woke up we found a stone in her hand." At this Natsume leaned down and whispered into Mikan's ear.

"You still have the stone, right Polka? Show it to him." Mikan pulled the black stone from her pocket and rested it the desk in front of Shiki. He picked it up and his eyes went wide.

It was definitely an alice stone, he observed, and a large one at that. It was a solid black colour and it was immediately obvious to him just what alice the stone held. It seems he had a problem.

"I'm not sure quite what this is," he lied rather convincingly. "Why don't you come back tomorrow and I'll tell you anything I find on what this could be." The group agreed readily and then stood to leave.

"Thanks you, Masachika-Kouchou," Mikan said before the group bowed and left. Totally unsuspicious of the man's lie. He sighed as the door closed, failing to notice a suspicious glance from a pair of amethyst eyes as the door swung closed. The principal picked up the phone that sat on his desk and dialled a number.

"_Hello?" _A voice greeted.

"Kazumi, it's me," the MSP replied.

"_Shiki? What can I do for you?" _Kazumi asked.

"I met Mikan today, you were right; she's exactly like her parents."

"_I told you, though we may have to be careful about that. Anyone who knew those two may recognise that Mikan looks like them," _Kazumi stated seriously.

"Speaking of being careful," Shiki started. "It seems the SEC alice has made an appearance."

"_Nani!? What happened?" _

"It seems that Luna Koizumi used her soul sucking alice on Mikan, and Mikan unconsciously used the Sec alice to protect herself," He explained.

"_Luna Koizumi? That girl is suspicious… I think it's time we stated investigating that girl," _Kazumi replied.

"I agree, she seems familiar… I think there's a large chance she is an AAO member."

"_I'll look into it some more and tell you what I find. Aside from that, did anyone see Mikan use her alice?"_

"It seems Luna ran before she could see Mikan use the alice, but her friends –about 9 people- saw her use it."

"_Do they know what it is?"_

"No, I told them that I wasn't sure and that if they came tomorrow I could tell them what I find out about what happened."

"_That was a smart decision. Do you think we can trust them?"_

"I… Think we can. They seem to really care for her, especially that Hyuuga boy- He never moved more than a foot away from her chair. And besides, one girl- Hotaru Imai- seems suspicious of me. She's intelligent, I think that if I lied she'd find out the truth anyway."

"_That's a problem," _Kazumi sighed. _"I suppose it would be best to tell them."_

"I agree. When they come back tomorrow I'll tell them the truth."

"_Maybe I should come," _Kazumi suggested.

"That… Would be helpful, thank you. They're bound to ask a lot of questions and you've always been more patient then I have." A chuckle was heard through the phone.

"_Yes, if I wasn't there who knows what you would do once you got annoyed."_

"Goodbye, Kazumi."

"_Bye, Shiki." _ The principal hung up the phone with a sigh. Tomorrow was bound to be eventful.

* * *

**I'm sorry! Please don't kill me T.T I didn't realise I'd left it so long before posting! I've been pretty busy and then it was Easter and bam! It's been like a month since my last update, oops .**

**But I wrote a long chappie this time! And I'm on two weeks holidays from school so that means lots and lots time to update so don't kill me! The story won't ever be finished if I die.**

**Also please review. I don't have many reviewers but my traffic stats say a lot of people are reading this story. If I could get 1 review for each person I would have heaps so please review! Reviews are my motivation! :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Power

Mikan and her friends sat in the MSP's office, waiting for the middle school principal and the high school principal (who had been in the office since the group first walked in) to explain what had happened the previous day.

"Mikan, have you heard of the SEC alice?" Shiki started and Mikan shook her head.

"No, what is it?"

"It's a very rare and powerful alice. SEC stands for steal, erase and copy, and anyone who has this alice has the ability to take an alice from a person, erase an alice completely or to copy an alice," Kazumi explained.

"Sugoi! That's amazing!" Mikan exclaimed in awe.

"Yes it is. I only knew one person who had the alice," he told her.

"Really? Who is it?!" Mikan cried in excitement.

"It was your mother Mikan; Yuka Azumi," he told her, shocking the group. Mikan's mother had such an amazing alice?

"My… Mother? You knew my mother!?" Mikan asked, hoping up from her seat. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Because we were trying to protect you, Mikan-chan," Shiki said. "There are people who would do anything to get their hands on the SEC alice, and if they knew you were Yuka's daughter, they would come after you."

"Not to mention the fact that you inherited your father's nullification. That paired with the SEC alice is a dangerous combination."

"You knew my father too? Let me guess, you didn't tell me because you were trying to protect me, right?"

"Of course I knew your father. He was my brother after all." Kazumi replied to the upset girl. Mikan froze.

"Your brother? So… You're my uncle?" Kazumi nodded. Mikan was happy that she had finally found someone who was a part of her family.

"Yes. Believe it or not Mikan we kept the truth from you to protect you," Shiki told her.

"Wouldn't they find out she doesn't have the SEC alice anyway?" Koko asked, drawing everyone's attention.

"It doesn't matter. They would still keep her for her nullification even if she doesn't have SEC," Hotaru replied.

"Actually, that problem wouldn't arise anyway," Shiki cut in and the group looked at him curiously. "They wouldn't find out she doesn't have the SEC alice, because that's not true."

"…Eh?" Mikan gasped as she stared wide eyed at them. "Y-y-you mean… I- I have… **EH**!"

"Yes Mikan, you have the Steal Erase Copy alice," Kazumi stated. Mikan felt the blood rush to her head and her stomach drop, and she probably would have fainted too if it wasn't for the hand on her that came to rest on her shoulder.

"Sit, Polka. We don't need you fainting on us." Natsume ordered her as he pushed her onto a chair. _Natsume's being nice… Probably because he doesn't want to have to carry me if I faint…_ Mikan thought as she took a seat. Mikan looked up at her friends who- besides Natsume who was standing beside her- were rapidly shooting questions at the poor principals.

"A-Ano…?" Mikan tried, but couldn't be heard by the voices of her friends. "Ano!" She tried, a little louder but it still didn't work. Mikan took a big breath before trying again. "**URUSAI!**" Her yell echoed throughout the room, and probably the whole school too. Seeing as she had the group's attention, she continued. "Is that why when Luna used her alice on me that stone appeared?"

"Yes. Alices can be formed into a stone and that's how they appear when they are stolen or copied. Each alice stone has a specific colour. Luna's soul sucking alice has a black stone. When she used her alice on you, your body protected itself by removing the alice unconsciously. Here," Kazumi said, handing her the onyx black stone. "Try erasing it."

"How?"

"Focus all your energy into destroying the stone, imagine it getting smaller and smaller until there's nothing left." Mikan held the stone in her palm and closed her eyes, picturing the stone disappearing from her palm. After a minute, Mikan heard the group around her gasp and slowly slid her eyes open. Mikan looked to the stone, only to find it about ¼ of the size it was when she started.

"I did that?" She gasped.

"For your first try, that was rather impressive," Shiki praised.

"After some practise you will be able to erase an alice completely, as well as copy and steal an alice. Originally we weren't going to train you, but now that you know about it we're going to have to. We will start lessons after school next week." Kazumi told her and Mikan nodded.

"I won't move you to the Dangerous abilities class as I don't see your alice as a threat. But if you can't learn to control it properly, I'm going to have to move you." Shiki told her seriously and Mikan smiled. At least he wasn't going to move her into the DA.

"Well, if that's all…" Kazumi started, but a voice cut in.

"If her mother had SEC and her father had nullification, where did Mikan's teleportation alice come from?" Hotaru asked him and Kazumi sighed.

"To hide Mikan's alice, Yuka and Izumi inserted the teleportation alice into Mikan. They probably thought that if they gave her another less dangerous alice and trained her in that, no one would suspect that she had inherited their alices and she would stay safe. It was a great plan really. If Luna hadn't used her alice on you it might really have worked."

"Speaking of Luna, it seems she has disappeared. I don't want to worry you, but please be careful, Mikan. There is something suspicious about that girl-"

"You mean aside from the fact she tried to kill us?" Kitsu and Koko cut in with a grin.

"Yes, aside from that. There was something suspicious about her. We're still investigating, but we can't be sure she won't try to harm you again. One of you try to stay with her at all times." Shiki told them and the group nodded. They would protect the sweet Mikan from harm's way. Mikan stood and bowed to the two.

"Thank you." She then turned and left, followed by the rest of her friends. Once they were outside the office, Sumeri spoke.

"How about we go do something to get out minds off of this?" She suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea!" Anna and Nonoko agreed.

"Mikan, are you coming?" Sumeri turned towards her.

"Ah… I think I'll give it a miss," Mikan replied with a smile. "I'm kind of tired. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Ah! Mikan-chan!" Anna called and moved to go after her but Hotaru held her back, gesturing to Natsume who had followed after Mikan.

"Leave them alone. She just needs time to think." Anna nodded but glanced back over her shoulder at the two's disappearing figures.

"Okay! Let's go to central town!" The girls chirped and ran off towards the bus stop, dragging the boys behind them.

"We're going to have to carry your bags again aren't we?" The boys sighed hopelessly.

* * *

Mikan sat underneath the sakura tree where she'd first met Natsume and hugged her knee's to her chest. All this business about rare alices was taking its toll on her. Mikan heard foots steps and looked up to see Natsume standing there.

"Natsume…" He sat down beside her and spoke.

"What's up, Polka." Mikan ignored his use of her underwear pattern and sighed.

"Nothing…" Natsume's eyebrow twitched.

"Polka, tell me."

"…It's just… This whole alice thing is really tiring. I mean, it's not every day you find out you have an alice people would kill for," she told him. Natsume sighed before speaking.

"My alice is really powerful," he started. "And I've caused a lot of people- including my family- a lot of trouble because of it. That's how I ended up here. My alice got really out of control when I was younger and I burned down our village. My sister and father got hurt and my sister's blind because of it. That's why people here call me a monster or a murderer; because I am one."

"That's not true! You're not a monster, or a murderer! That accident wasn't your fault! You were young and you couldn't help it! I'm sure your dad and your sister don't blame you for what happened that day!" Mikan cried, glaring at him. Natsume was surprised; no one had ever really defended him like that except Ruka.

"What about you, Polka? How'd you end up in this place?" He asked with a smirk (smile).

"I've lived with my grandpa for as long as I can remember. That's why I was so surprised when I found out the HS and MS principals knew my parents. Ojii-chan never really talked about them much, maybe because he thought I'd be upset. Really I wish he would've told me more about them. I only recently found out that they'd gone to school here. I never even knew their last name; I just assumed it was Sakura, like mine. I know I never knew my parents, but I thought I at least knew _about _them. Turns out I was wrong," Mikan laughed bitterly.

"Were you really?" Natsume asked and Mikan looked at him questioningly.

"What?"

"Were you really wrong?" He repeated.

"I never even knew their last name! _My _last name!" She exclaimed incredulously.

"So? I never knew my sisters favourite colour until I was 9," he replied.

"But that's different!" Mikan cried, throwing her hands up.

"Is it really? What were your parents' favourite colours?" Natsume asked, eyebrow raised.

"Okaa-san like purple, Otou-san liked orange," Mikan answered without a moment's hesitation.

"Favourite food?"

"Okaa-san loved everything except tomatoes and Otou-san's favourite was Chinese."

"How did they meet?"

"Okaa-san was a student here and Otou-san was her teacher…" Mikan's eyes widened. She'd just answered all of Natsume's questions without a moment's hesitation.

"For someone who doesn't know anything about her parents, you know a lot about your parents," Natsume commented with a smirk.

"…Maybe you were right," Mikan grinned. The two sat in a comfortable silence until Mikan spoke. "…You really didn't know your sisters favourite colour until you were 9? That's kind of sad, Natsume." Mikan giggled mischievously.

"Tch, shut up, Polka," he replied with a glare.

"Ah! Natsume you Hentai!" She cried. Mikan sat mumbling about hentai's and jerks before the two fell back into a comfortable silence.

"I'm kind of scared to have the SEC alice," Mikan said out of nowhere. Natsume stayed silent and she took it as a sign to continue. "I don't think I want something so powerful. What if I accidentally steal someone's alice? Not to mention the fact that there are people who'll _kill _for my alice. What if they kill me? I'm too young to die!" Mikan cried.

"You'll be fine," Natsume told her, an amused smirk on his lips.

"How would you know?!"

"You're so noisy they'd give you back straight away," he smirked.

"Well _sorry _for being noisy!" She replied, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Apology accepted."

"Natsume!"

"…" Mikan looked to the side and found Natsume asleep. _He looks really peaceful when he sleeps… _She thought and then blushed. Fighting away her blush, Mikan sat back against the tree. _'Natsume was really nice today, even if he did ruin it at the end.' _Mikan's eyebrow twitched. Mai yawned and felt her eye lids getting heavy. _'I really do like Natsume better when...' _Mikan started drifting asleep. _'Better when he's being nice…' _Mikan's eyes slid shut and her head fell on Natsume's shoulder.

* * *

**How was it? I promised I'd get the next chappie done by Wednesday and here it is! :D**

**I'm not too sure about my ending but I don't think it's totally awful… .**

**I was totally putting writing this chapter off *sweat drop* I'm glad I forced myself to write it though :) I was kinda bored at the start but towards the middle I got more into it~**

**Thanks for reading, please review! Seriously the amount of reviews I've received is pa-the-tic PATHETIC! It's really depressing T-T**


	9. Chapter 9: Captured

Mikan opened her eyes to a dark room. Sitting up, she glanced around the small room and noticed a door with a small grated window to see into the room from outside and a small window barred closed. She tried to recall how she had arrived at such an odd place.

_**-Flashback-**_

_Mikan was walking to her next class when someone came up behind her. She turned to see who it was, just as the person forced a cloth over her mouth. She struggled against their grip but it was futile- They would not give up. Black filled Mikan's vision and her body went slack as the drugs soaked intp the cloth took over._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Mikan frowned; so she had been kidnapped… But by who? More importantly why? Mikan would have pondered the topic longer, but she heard voices coming. On instinct, Mikan lay back down and pretended to still be asleep. Just as she shut her eyes, the voices stopped in front of the door.

"So she still asleep? I can't wait until she wakes up. Torturing the bitch will be fun." A rather familiar voice said. Mikan's eyes widened, _'Luna!' _"Alert me as soon as she wakes up."

"Yes, Luna-sama," a second voice replied, most likely a guard. Footsteps were heard and then a light shuffling as the guard positioned himself near the door of Mikan's cell. Mikan opened her eyes and sat back up as soon as she realised the two were gone. She contemplated various methods of escaping before deciding her best bet was to try her alice. She tried teleporting herself back to the school, but all that it resulted in was a slight glow and a searing pain shooting up her arm. Mikan muffled her cries until the glow died down and the pain stopped. Glancing down at her arm, Mikan noticed a simple gold bracelet resting there. _'An alice control device? What's that doing- Oh right. Luna.' _Mikan realised Luna had taken an extra precaution and placed a control device on her. She was smarter than she looked.

"Now what…?" Mikan sighed dejectedly. She had already tried the door (in case they were dumb enough to leave it unlocked), tried loosening the bars over the window and teleporting out of the room. None of the plans had worked and she was out of ideas. Just as she was about to give up, Mikan felt an intense heat coming from the window above her. She glanced up and saw a familiar pair of crimson eyes stare back at her. "Natsume!"

"Hey, Polka," he greeted with a smirk as the window bars melted in his hands and he slipped into the cell. Mikan was relieved to see him but was confused as to how he got there.

"Natsume, what are you doing here?"

"Rescuing you," he explained. "Anna saw you being kidnapped and we all followed you here."

"Eh! You mean _everyone _is here? Where are they then?" Mikan exclaimed in surprise, only to have Natsume shush her and point to the door. Oh right, the guard.

"Everyone else is inside fighting with Luna's guards." He explained as he helped her up.

"But they could get hurt!" Mikan cried with worry.

"They'll be fine. More importantly; are you hurt?" He asked her, his eyes softening. Mikan blushed under his gaze before looking down at the bracelet on her arm.

"Not really, but when I tried to use my alice this thing shocked me." She told him, holding up her arm.

"It's a control device. Hold still and I'll melt it off." He told her and grabbed her arm. Mikan felt the heat as he melted the bracelet off slowly. Tears pricked her eyes as the hot metal slowly burned her skin. She sighed in relief as the bracelet finally slid off and fell to the ground. Mikan wiped the tears from her eyes as Natsume glanced at the blister beginning to form on her arm.

"Sorry," he told her and Mikan smiled softly.

"It's fine. You got it off didn't you?" Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of an alarm going off.

"It seems they've finally realised we're here." Natsume commented before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the door. Mikan blushed once again before remembering something.

"Natsume there's a guard outside that door, be careful." Natsume smirked confidently before melting the lock and pushing open the door. The guard- who had been beginning to doze off- was too shocked to do much more than gape as Natsume quickly knocked him out. He then pulled her along through the halls, the alarm still blaring. After a short while, the two came to what looked like a warehouse. Mikan and Natsume could hear the sounds of a fight coming from inside.

"Be careful, Polka." Natsume told her before pushing the door open and entering the room. As soon as they entered, Mikan saw all of her friends fighting with a group of guards at least double their numbers. Natsume immediately engaged a small cluster of guards in a fight, leaving Mikan to stand back and watch the fight. She considered going to join the fight but was afraid she would just be a hindrance rather than helpful. Just as Mikan was thinking this, she noticed a figure on the opposite side of the room to her; Luna. Luna turned and walked away from the fight and on impulse, Mikan followed. She followed Luna up the stairs and onto a catwalk (**A/N Theatre catwalk not a model catwalk)** hanging above the group of people engaged in a fight. Suddenly Luna stopped and whipped around to face Mikan, who was shocked by her sudden movement.

"Well, well, Sakura. Looks like you're even more troublesome than I gave you credit for." Luna told her with a glare. "Now you're going to get your friends killed too."

"Leave them alone!" Mikan glared. Luna just smirked before advancing on Mikan. Mikan's eyes widened as a black sphere appeared in Luna's hand.

"Didn't know I could do this, did you?" Luna asked her as she launched the sphere at Mikan, who managed to dodge it just in time. It whizzed past her head and hit one of the chains holding the catwalk up, causing it to snap. "It's something I learnt recently. It's similar to the death alice, get hit by one of these and it's bye bye, Mikan-chan. Same thing applies to objects; Anything hit is destroyed. I think it's a wonderful little trick, don't you?" Luna asked her sweetly, obviously faking.

"No, not particularly." Mikan told her stepping away as she continued to advance on her.

"Well that's a shame," Luna grinned maniacally as she threw another ball of power at the girl. Mikan gave up backing away slowly and instead opted for turning and running. Luna followed her through the maze of suspended platforms, continuously throwing the black spheres of death at her. Mikan panted heavily, and tried to think of a way to get out of it.

"I- If you kill me then you'll become a criminal and you'll be arrested." Mikan started, hoping to convince Luna to stop. Luna laughed loudly as if Mikan had said something funny.

"Arrested? I'd like to see them try."

"Y-You don't want to do this Luna," she tried.

"…Actually, I do." _'Okay, this is not working!' _Mikan thought frantically as she started running again.

"Tch, you're so annoying running about like that. If I can't hit you then I'll just make you fall off." Luna stopped aiming for Mikan and instead started aiming for the chains holding the catwalk up. Mikan panicked before an idea came to mind. She focused on the pile of metal on the ground that she had noticed form above, and teleported it to right above Luna, but she was too late. At the same time as the metal appeared, the chains holding the platform up snapped and Mikan fell. '_On the bright side_,' Mikan thought. _'At least the platform Luna was standing on also collapsed, thanks to those metal beams.' _Now the two were falling together and Mikan was screaming. Remembering her alice, Mikan focused on teleporting herself to safety and appeared on the ground just in time to see Luna come crashing to the ground followed by the pile of metal. Fighting the urge to bend down and kiss the ground, Mikan warily made her way over to the pile.

"Luna…?" A groan came from the pile and Luna appeared. She stood up and stretched slightly before turning back to Mikan.

"You'll pay for that!" She screeched and Mikan's eyes widened in disbelief. How could she still stand? She just had like a tonne of metal dropped on her head! Mikan didn't have time to contemplate as Luna formed a sphere that seemed to be ten times the usual size. Backed into a corner, Mikan had nowhere to go as she watched it come towards her. _'Stop, stop, stop, stop, stop!' _Mikan chanted in her head as she squeezed her eyes shut. Suddenly a pain worse than anything she had felt before hit her. She let out an ear piercing scream as excruciating pain tore through her body. _'This is worse than dying,' _she thought before she felt herself drift off. _'At least nothing hurts when you're dead…'_

* * *

**Tadaa~ How did you like it?! I left a cliffie at the end coz it's fun and I felt like being mean~ What do you think happened to Mikan? Tell me what you guys think! :D  
It's about 400 words shorter than usual coz I wanted to have a cliff hanger so sorry about that but for me it was worth it. Cliffies are fun to write~**

**The amount of reviews I got for the last chapter was better than usual! See? All you guys need is a little motivation. Here is some more motivation: If I get my review count up to 30 (That's only 7 reviews) then I'll update by Wednesday or Thursday. Otherwise you guys can wait till next Sunday/ Monday :P**


	10. Chapter 10: Hospital

The first thing Mikan felt when she opened her eyes was pain. She groaned slightly as she attempted to sit up, failing miserably. "Don't push yourself, Polka," someone said from beside her as they helped her sit up. She glanced beside her and saw her favourite red eyed alice user.

"Natsume," she tried to say but it came out so rasped and scratchy that it was virtually unrecognisable. Mikan winced not only at the horrible sound but also at the pain she felt just saying one word. Natsume, sensing her discomfort, grabbed the glass of water that had been sitting on the bed's side table and held it to her lips so she could drink. Once she was sure she could speak again, Mikan asked the question that had been bothering her since she woke up; "What happened?" Natsume sighed before taking a seat on the chair next to her bed.

"How much do you remember?" He asked in reply and Mikan scrunched up her face as if it would help her recall the events that had landed her here in what looked to be a hospital room.

"Um… I was fighting with Luna and we fell off the platform but I managed to teleport to the ground. Then Luna got up and she threw a really big sphere at me and- and- and…" Mikan frowned at the blank spot in her memory. "And then I was here," she finished.

"Turns out that 'big black sphere' was a forbidden technique that Luna had somehow learned," Natsume informed her.

"But how did she learn it?" Mikan asked him and he shook his head.

"They aren't sure, and it's not like they can directly ask her either. She hasn't woken up at all. They aren't sure if she _will_ wake up." Mikan gasped.

"Why? What happened?!" Mikan cried in frustration. Was it just her or was Natsume beating around the bush?

"She over used her alice, she has the kind that shortens your lifespan the more you use it. They aren't sure if she'll make it to the end of the week."

"Y-You mean… She'll die?" Mikan let out, shocked. Sure the girl had tried to kill her, but Mikan didn't want her _dead_. She'd never hated anyone enough to want them dead.

"Maybe," Natsume replied.

"Isn't there anything they can do?" Mikan cried.

"…Why do you care so much?" Natsume asked her.

"I… I don't want anyone to die. It hurt me when my precious people died and I'm sure Luna has people who would be sad if she died. I wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anyone…" Mikan replied looking down at her hands. Natsume's gaze softened without Mikan noticing.

"Don't worry, the doctor said that there's still hope for her." Natsume told her and Mikan smiled slightly. Was Natsume trying to comfort her?

"So… Are you going to tell me what happened now?" Natsume sighed before turning serious.

"That sphere Luna threw at you, it hit you." He told her bluntly and Mikan's eyes widened.

"But Luna said that if one of those scary spheres hit me I'd die!" She exclaimed.

"Exactly. Maybe it was your nullification, or maybe Luna was too worn out to do any real damage, but you're lucky to have escaped alive," Natsume informed her. "The strange thing is the found some black, crystal-like powder around Luna when people from the academy came," Mikan's eyes widened.

"Do- do you think I…?" Mikan stuttered out.

"I'm not sure, but I think it's quite possible." Natsume replied, frowning slightly.

"So… I erased her alice, huh…?" Mikan started. "Think she'll hate me even more now?" Mikan joked lamely, her chuckle obviously forced. "Well," Mikan said after a while, considerably perkier. "At least I'll live!" Natsume glared at her and Mikan flinched.

"Don't even joke about that."

"Natsume…?" Mikan asked quietly, rather confused.

"You didn't see yourself, Mikan." He told her, staring into space as if what happened was playing before him. "We were fighting and then there was a light so bright we all had to look away. When I opened my eyes there you were on the ground, lying in a pool of blood." Mikan's eyes widened. Her condition was that bad? "I really thought you were dead for a minute but when I came closer I realised you were still barely breathing. Soon after the GA re-enforcements came and brought you to the academy hospital. When I asked the doctors they said you had gone into surgery to stop the internal bleeding and that they weren't sure you would last overnight." By now, Natsume's hands were so tightly closed that they were white, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Nat-" Mikan went to speak but Natsume continued, not really seeing her.

"You did make it through the night but then you didn't wake up. Everyday all you'd do is sleep… Until today." He finished, finally returning to the present when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked up to see Mikan gazing at him with a smile.

"Natsume, look at me. I'm fine. I'm alive. I'm _not going anywhere_." She told him reassuringly. Natsume's eyes widened at her. How had she known what he was thinking? Without thinking, Natsume pulled Mikan into a hug and buried his face in her shoulder. Mikan frozen in shock before the shock was replaced by embarrassment and she went from slightly pale to fire engine red.

"N-N-Natsume?" She stuttered, her brain malfunctioning. "W-W- What are y-you…?"

"Just let me stay like this for a while, Polka." He told her, muffled by her shoulder. Mikan smiled softly at him and hugged him back. Natsume could act as serious as he liked, but he was still only a kid. They stayed like that for a while before the moment was broken by a nurse walking in. Mikan went red from embarrassment and the nurse's cheeks flushed red.

"I- I'm sorry! I'll c-come back later!" She cried before dashing out the door.

"Wait!" Mikan called after her, but the nurse was already long gone. Mikan sighed before turning to Natsume who was now standing beside her with a smirk. "What are you smirking at?" She chided him with a frown. "Now she's going to get the wrong idea!" Natsume's smirk didn't fade; in fact it seemed to get wider.

"It doesn't have to be the wrong idea," he whispered huskily in her ear and Mikan involuntarily shivered before blushing.

"Natsume you Hentai! It is definitely the wrong idea! I will never ever _ever _do something like that with you!" She screeched.

"So you'd do something ecchi with someone else?" He inquired with a smirk.

"No!" Mikan cried in frustration. How was it he always managed to turn her words around? Natsume fake pouted before moving closer to her.

"So you like someone else better?" Natsume asked. "Looks like we'll have to fix that." Before Mikan had time to react, Natsume had moved in and planted his lips on hers. Natsume moved away after a second and expected to see Mikan as a red blubbering mess. Instead he was surprised to find tears running down her face.

"N-Natsume you jerk! T-T-That- That was my first kiss! How d-dare you steal it when you don't even l-like me!" She whined and Natsume's eyes widened in surprise.

"O-Oi… Polka," he tried but Mikan kept crying. Realising she wasn't going to let him speak, Natsume did the first thing he could think of; he kissed her again. When he pulled back Mikan had frozen.

"W-Why?! Now you've stolen my second, too!" She cried, "Why would you kiss me? You don't even like me!" Natsume frowned and kissed her again. "Stop it!" Mikan cried.

"No. Not until you kiss me back." He replied, moving in to kiss her again but Mikan turned her head.

"Stop it! Stop playing with my feelings!" Mikan cried.

"What are you talking about?" Natsume asked her, genuinely confused.

"Every time you do something nice you go and ruin it by doing something- something like this! You make it so hard to like you!" She exclaimed before covering her mouth in surprise. Natsume's eyes widened before he smirked confidently. Mikan's eyes teared up as she watched Natsume stand closer. _'Mikan what did you say that for?! Now he's going to avoid you and reject you and- oh my god I can't believe I said that!' _She though frantically as she covered her face in embarrassment.

"Polka," Natsume called and Mikan flinched, not moving her hands from her face. "_Polka,_" he tried once again but was ignored. "Mikan!" He tried a third time and Mikan parted her fingers so she could just see him through the gap. He barely ever used her full name so it must be important. He grabbed her hands and gently pulled them away from her face. He rested his forehead against hers and gazed into her eyes.

"Natsume…?" Mikan whispered. Natsume moved in slowly pausing just before their lips touched as if asking for permission. Mikan found herself closing the gap between them as her eyes slid shut. When they pulled away for air, Mikan began to miss the feel of his lips on hers.

"I'm… Sorry…" Natsume mumbled, drawing her attention.

"Eh…?"

"I'm sorry you thought I was playing with you," he repeated. Mikan stared at him surprised before smiling and shaking her head.

"It's okay," she said, happy he had apologised. It wasn't every day Natsume Hyuuga apologised. That sat cuddling on Mikan's hospital bed for a while before Mikan spoke. "…Does this mean we're like, together now?" She asked him curiously.

"Hn," he replied. Back to his introverted attitude.

"Mou, you're so antisocial!" She chided playfully when there was a knock on the door. Natsume slid off the bed and back into the chair as Mikan called for the person to come in. A nurse walked in, different from the one before. Maybe she had been too embarrassed?

"I heard that you had awoken, Sakura-san," the nurse told her. "I'm just here to run a few tests to make sure everything's okay." The nurse then proceeded to poke and prod her in various places, continuously referring back to her chart. "Well, it seems you're doing just fine. Your broken ribs, leg, dislocated shoulder and other injuries were all healed by Imai-sensei but you'll still be a little sore for a while. It's best you take it easy for a couple of weeks. You're fine to be released at the end of the week." The nurse told her and Mikan sighed. A whole week in this place? She was going to get so bored!

"Thank you," Mikan replied and the nurse made to leave before pausing at the door.

"Oh, and some of your friends have come to visit. Would you like me to send them in?" The nurse replied and Mikan grinned before nodding.

"Yes please!" A few minutes later a large group of rather noisy middle schoolers entered Mikan's room.

"Mikan-chan, you're awake!" Anna exclaimed as soon as she saw Mikan sitting upright and went to hug her, followed closely by Nonoko.

"Hey guys," Mikan smiled at her friends.

"I thought you were never going to wake up!" Nonoko told her.

"Maybe she was waiting for a kiss from prince charming?" Kitsune teased before he and Koko re-enacted their take on Mikan's awakening, making said girl blush deep red before aiming pillows at the idiotic duo.

"How long was I out for, anyway?" Mikan asked, turning away from the boys now out cold on the floor.

"Tomorrow will make it 2 weeks," Hotaru told her. "Don't scare us like that, baka," she scolded and Mikan grinned at her friends way of caring.

"Hai, hai!"

"Here, Sakura-chan. We brought you some flowers." Ruka told her, stepping forward and presenting her the flowers. Mikan thanked them before placing them on the table beside her, making a mental note to ask for a vase later. Mikan spent the rest of the day with her friends until lunch time when the boys started to get hungry. The girls had noticed Natsume slip his hand out of Mikan's when they had first entered, and were waiting for a chance to kick the boys out of the room so they could interrogate her.

"Why don't you guys go get something to eat, we'll stay here with Mikan-chan." Nonoko suggested and the boys immediately agreed, totally unsuspicious.

"Take Natsume with you too, I'm sure getting out of this room will be good for him since he's barely left this room since Mikan first got here!" Anna continued and Mikan glanced at Natsume, worry on her face.

"Natsume, you should go to," she told him but he didn't move. "Don't worry, I'll be fine!" She said, grinning at him. Natsume looked at her suspiciously before finally leaving with the boys. Once they had all left, the four girls locked the door and surrounded Mikan's bed.

"So," Sumeri started. "When did _that _happen?" She asked confusing Mikan.

"Huh?"

"You know~!" Anna chimed playfully.

"No, I really don't," Mikan replied. Slightly frightened that she was locked in a room with 3 seemingly crazy girls and a 4th that probably wouldn't help her should the other 3 attack.

"Don't hold out on us Mikan!" Nonoko scolded her and Mikan sweat-dropped at her friends' antics.

"What are you guys talking about!?" She cried in frustration.

"I believe they're talking about you and Hyuuga," Hotaru said and Mikan blushed.

"N-Nothing happened," Mikan said, turning away in hopes of hiding her blush.

"Omigosh, you're blushing! Something totally happened!" Anna cried.

"In return for letting you have Natsume-sama, you have to tell us what happened." Sumeri said, attempting to appear uninterested and failing miserably.

"He … me…" Mikan mumbled, red faced.

"He what?" Nonoko asked, excited.

"…Ki…" She mumbled and they all frowned in frustration.

"Mikan, speak." Hotaru ordered, pointing her baka gun at her. Mikan immediately paled.

"I-I… He-Kissed-me-three-times-and-now-we-are-together!" She blurted out and the girls cried out in surprise before squealing.

"He kissed you _three _times!?" Sumeri exclaimed.

"That's so cute!" Anna squealed.

"Congratulations," Hotaru said bluntly.

"You have to tell us everything!" Nonoko cried. The girls would have pushed her for more information but the door rattled and voices were heard.

"The boys must be back, why don't you guys open the door?" Mikan suggested, hoping to escape anymore interrogation.

"Fiiine, but don't think you're getting out of this, Sakura!" Sumeri told her before unlocking the door and letting the boys file in. Natsume moved to sit in the same seat he had been using all week but found it was occupied by Hotaru. He frowned and considered telling her to move, but realised she was holding her baka gun and decided it wasn't worth it. Not wanting to spend the whole time standing, he took a seat on the only other available place; the side of Mikan's bed. Mikan blushed red and her friends teased her slightly, having fun embarrassing Mikan. The group spent the remainder of the day there, only leaving when visiting hours were over.

"Bye, Mikan-chan. See you tomorrow!" The group shuffled out of the room and left Mikan and Natsume in the room alone. Mikan turned to Natsume smiling.

"That was fun!" She grinned.

"By the way," Natsume started. "Why was the door locked before?" He asked and Mikan blushed. It seemed she'd been blushing a lot lately.

"No reason, maybe it locked by itself," she replied, trying to act indifferent.

"Polka…" Natsume said warningly. Mikan laughed nervously and Natsume walked forward. "Tell me."

"No, I don't think I will…"

"Tell me."

"No, I'm good…" Mikan spent the next half hour avoiding Natsume's question, sighing in relief when the nurse came to kick him out for 'disturbing the patient.' Natsume glared annoyed at the nurse as she lead him out of the room. Mikan smirked happily as she watched him disappear behind the door; escape successful! _'…Wait, did I just _smirk_? I've heard of couples picking up each other's habits but this is just ridiculous!'_

* * *

**10****th**** chappie! Yay~ There's probably going to be one more chapter and then this story is finished, though I might do a sequel :) I have an idea in mind but I may just make a completely new story.**

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed or favourite or followed! Seriously I love you guys and I got some awesome reviews this time! :D**

**I hope I did okay with the fluffy stuff between Natsume and Mikan, I'm really bad at that stuff T.T :(**


	11. Chapter 11: The End

"Welcome back, Mikan!" The class cried as streamers and confetti flew through the air.

"Arigatou, Minna-san!" Mikan replied with a big grin. It was Mikan's first day back at school and the class had thrown a party for her in celebration. That morning was dedicated to celebrating her return, and Mikan spent talking with her friends and eating yummy food… _A lot_ of yummy food.

"You guys didn't have to do this," Mikan told her friends.

"We know, but we wanted too!" Anna replied and gave her a hug.

"Not to mention that thanks to you we get to miss out on the morning classes today thanks to you." Koko told her with a grin and Sumeri slapped him upside the head.

"You idiot, is that all you think about?!" The two began bickering like a married couple, making the group sweat-drop. Mikan realised that someone was missing and scanned the classroom, but didn't find him.

"Hey guys, where's Natsume?"

"I'm not sure," Ruka told her with an apologetic smile.

"That's okay, I'm going to go look for him," she told them.

"Eh? But this is _your _party! You can't leave!" Nonoko cried and Mikan giggled.

"I'll be right back, you guys have fun." The girls looked like they wanted to protest more but Mikan just walked off. She had an idea of where he might be.

* * *

"Natsume!" She called as she reached the sakura tree. "Naaaatsume!" She called again, dragging out the 'a'. Suddenly a pair of arms circled around her waist and she-considering her recent experience- did the most first thing that came to mind; she struggled. Mikan wriggled around in the persons grasp like a worm before landing a nicely placed elbow in their ribs.

"Ow! Polka, calm down! It's me!" The person cried and Mikan immediately stopped struggling. As the arms left her waist, Mikan turned to face them.

"Natsume?" She asked the boy in front of her who was nursing his side.

"Damn, Polka. What the hell was that for?" He wheezed as he caught his breath again, Mikan cringed. If she'd known it was Natsume she wouldn't have winded him. _'Then again,' _she thought. _'It was kind of his fault for sneaking up on me like that.' _

"It's your own fault!" She argued. "Don't you know not to sneak up on people who have recently been kidnapped?"

"You were the one who called for me." He argued and Mikan huffed.

"You could have come out like a _normal _person." Natsume smirked in amusement.

"We both know _normal _doesn't exactly apply to me." He told her and Mikan sighed. He had a point there. No one in the academy was _normal_ since it's kind of hard to be normal when you can control minds or fly.

"Fine, you're forgiven." She told him half-heartedly, not quite willing to admit defeat. Natsume smirked victoriously and Mikan glared. "Anyway," she said, wanting to change the subject. Why aren't you at the party?"

"I'm not really a party person. They're too noisy." He told her. Why was he so antisocial? With a sigh, Mikan went and leant against the tree and Natsume joined her shortly after. The two stood in a comfortable silence before Mikan broke it.

"Ne, Natsume?" She asked quietly.

"Hn," he replied, signalling for her to continue.

"Thank you… For everything."

"…Close your eyes," he told her and Mikan complied, slightly suspicious. Mikan stood silently for a minute before she felt something slide around her neck and Natsume's lips press on her. His lips left hers (too soon for her liking) and Mikan slid her eyes open, but he was nowhere to be seen. Mikan then opted for looking at the foreign object on her neck. It was a simple silver chain with a red stone in the shape of a heart hanging off it. Mikan picked the stone on and gasped.

"…Warm…" She mumbled in surprise as heat radiated from the stone in her hand. This must have been an alice stone. _Natsume's _alice stone. Mikan blushed a deep red as she thought of what the girls had told her about alice stones.

_**-Flashback-**_

"_Ah~ I wish I could receive an alice stone one day!" Anna sighed happily._

"_What's so special about an alice stone?" Mikan asked curiously and the girls surrounding her gasped as if she had just confessed she was actually a guy._

"_You mean you don't know!?" Sumeri asked disbelievingly and Mikan nodded cautiously. What was up with her friends all of a sudden?_

"_If a boy gives a girl their alice stone, it means they like the girl." Hotaru explained and Mikan nodded in realisation._

"_Ohhhh," she said._

"_Not just that though!" Anna cried and Mikan turned to face her._

"_If they're already going out, then it can be seen as a proposal!" Sumeri told her excitedly._

"_If the girl gives the boy her stone in return, it means they're engaged and are going to get married!" The girls squealed happily at the idea._

"_I didn't know there was such an important meaning behind them…" Mikan said in surprise._

"_Isn't it romantic?" Nonoko sighed happily._

_**-End of Flashback-**_

Did that mean that Natsume was proposing to _her_?! Mikan was frozen in place and as red as a tomato, sputtering like a broken machine.

"N-N-Nat… P-P-Pro- Propose?!" She managed to stutter, not noticing the boy watching her from the branches of the Sakura tree above her with a smirk. This was probably the best reaction he'd ever gotten from Polka.

* * *

**The end! I'm finished! How did you guys like it? I know it was short but really this was kind of an epilogue of sorts so I wasn't expecting it to be very long. I hope it was okay and that you guys liked the ending :D**

**Thanks for everyone who has read, reviewed, favourite or followed! I love you guys XD**


End file.
